In Plain Sight
by CrazedwiththeCullens
Summary: Edward is the king of the Seattle gay scene. Emmett a failed rock star who's let himself go, now an executive and Edward's long suffering flat mate. He like all men was in love and lust with Edward, but never rated. Will a blond stranger drag Emm away from unrequited love? Will Edward come to his senses and see that some of the best things in life are hidden in plain sight?
In Plain sight.

Edward is the king of the Seattle gay scene.

Emmett a failed rock star who's let himself go, now an executive and Edward's long suffering flat mate. He like all men was in love and lust with Edward, but never rated.

Will a blond stranger drag Emm away from unrequited love? Will Edward come to his senses and see that some of the best things in life are hidden in plain sight?

Beginning Notes

The idea for this story had been running through my head for months and I wrote this as a one shot, in one sitting, in a day. It's basically about inner beauty and the obsession for superficial good looks in this world. It turned out differently then I planned and one day I might write my original idea, which was a lot darker, as an outtake… if anyone is interested (hint)

Enjoy...

~xxXxx~

Emmett stood propped up against the bar in an expensive suit with his silk tie loosened admiring the view, his favourite view. Edward on the prowl. Edward was dressed in skin tight black jeans that showed his ass and large bulge to full effect and a t-shirt that was a size too small for him that showed off his body amazingly. They were in 'Gomorrah' the hottest gay nightclub in Seattle and Edward was king of the walk. At 25 he had everything; looks, a body to die for, and the attitude to match and was loaded up with Daddy's hard earned cash...

Edward took home a different guy every night and then pumped and dumped their asses. And they were only the hottest… the 'also rans' only got to suck his cock in the back room or maybe if they were ALMOST good enough, he'd fuck them in the back room.

Exactly why Edward had this power over all men no one could answer without experiencing it. That's why Emmett couldn't answer it he guessed…

Emmett was Edward best friend and long suffering flat mate. He like all men was deeply in love and lust with Edward, but he never rated with Edward.

Before Emmett moved to Seattle from Nashville seven years ago Emmett and his dreams had been crushed. He had hoped to be a big star in the music industry. But luck and he had to admit, talent, were never on his side. It had been too cruel; he was born in Gatlinburg, not even 4 hours' drive from the mecca of music… But it was not to be.

So he did like all 'successful' failures in music did, he went into PR. Which with his charm he was good at… very good at. He got a tip from a sympathetic manager he had and it had paid off. He entered at the ground floor and now he was an executive. He was earning a fortune. He drove the sports car he always wanted and had an SUV to go off-roading, he had a pad to die for and a log cabin in the woods… He should be happy…

Well he would have been, but it wasn't his dream. No one screamed his name. He didn't see his face on posters. Hot young guys don't throw their underwear at him. If fact no one throws their underwear at him, because he was 32, which in gaydom is nearly dead and to make matters worse when he crashed he crashed big time.

He started drinking and he just gave up. He put on 40 pounds, but fortunately with his height of 6'1" and his happy go lucky personality he could carry it off or so he was told by friends and colleagues. But it was the death knell of his sex life. No one wants a chub, except another chub, and well he had given up but not THAT much… not yet.

His friends said he should find some nice middle aged man who would settle down with him and make him happy; that looks weren't everything. And he knew that was true… but he knew it would be just another failure in his life. He would make that kind old man miserable. Every morning he would wake up and instead of seeing love in Emmett's eye he would see disappointment. No one deserved that.

So he just followed Edward around picking up after his messes. He didn't know why he still did this… yes he did, because he loved him. He loved him since the day the cocky 21-year-old walked into his pad in answer to the add he had placed in the gay news for a share apartment. He had been so in love with him he had dropped the asking price for rent, because what was money when you could have that living with you. And even after Edward had made it clear Emm wasn't his 'type' they hit it off. Edward had a great sense of humour as did Emm. They had similar tastes in food and movies, and Edward had a wide ranging taste in music.

Emm should be happy. But he wasn't. Because every night he had to lie there and listen to Edwards latest trick screaming out the things that he wished he was given half a chance to.

Emm still half hoped that one day Edward would grow up and realise what was good for him. But then he guessed that would be the same for Edward as Emm and the grandpa everyone kept trying to organise him with.

Emm was dragged from the retrospective of his failed life by Edward coming up to him with his arm around a hot blond twink and stating, not asking, but stating. "Were heading home." Then not waiting for Emm and walking out the door with his latest conquest.

'Guess the nights over.' Thought Emm downing his coke. Yes, to add insult to injury he had gone on the wagon to keep his job and so now he was the designated driver. 'great, another couple of blocks of watching Edward's tongue down another guy's throat.'

Emm slammed the can down on the counter crushing it into a small circle with one hand. That trick occasionally gets a twink interested… but only the really drunk ones. Now he did it because he was pissed off. Tomorrow morning, he would tell Edward he was taking cabs from now on…

….

In the morning Emm sat on the terrace of his 20th floor penthouse apartment looking out at the bay. He had killer views. And a killer headache to match. He hadn't got a wink of sleep till the early hours of the morning. The blond twink was pretty new to the game, if not a virgin and Edward's love rocket certainly sent him off. Emm didn't need the lurid descriptions of what was happening last night in Edward's room being shouted out. He already had heard so many different descriptions of Edward's cock; size, shape, colour, not to mention how it felt, he would have sworn he had seen it… of course no such luck.

Emm saw a bleary eyed blond kid with half his clothes in his hands stumbling out through the lounge in tears, then slamming the front door after him.

Fuck this was the worst part. Edward could be such an asshole… but he had a one fuck policy that he enforced more rigorously then the tax laws were.

Edward sauntered out onto the deck with a cup of coffee in hand wearing nothing but silk boxers. His semi hard-on swinging free. He'd obviously just had a good-bye fuck before he threw the kid out.

"You're a shit." Emm said to Edward.

"Love you too."" Edward said and blew Emm a kiss back.

"Look Eddie..." Emm knew Edward hated that name and he bristled satisfactorily. "Do you have to do it to the kids… the guys that have been around, fine, their fair game, but that poor little bastard, it was probably his first time. You could have fucked him up for life."

"It certainly was his first time; and the only thing that is going to fuck him up for the rest of his life is that he's never going to have a better root than he just had." Edward was in no way joking and took a swig of his coffee.

Emm sometimes really wondered why he like Edward. He had changed once he realised the power he had over men. The cockiness became arrogance.

"You know Eddie, one of these days you're going to end up old and unwanted…"

"What like you." Shot back Edward, he had a knack with being able to read people as though he were telepathic, he used to use it to make Emm laugh, now he used it to hurt Emm and control others. He of course hit home with that remark and it hurt like a mother fucker… But Emm pretended to ignore it and move on to his point.

"And everyone you have fucked around with will remind you what you did to them."

"Doubt it…" said Edward. "I'll be hot for ever, because I'm not going to let myself fall to pieces and turn into that." Another dig. It was enough for one day. Emm got up and walked inside to get changed.

"Oh Ed… get a cab in future, your chauffer just quit." Emm said over his shoulder and walked inside.

Edward stood there with a "What did I do?" expression on his face.

….

Emmett deliberately avoided Edward for lunch. They usually ate together but he was still pissed with him and he knew it would probably take Edward a couple of days of cold shoulder before he worked out that he had done something wrong and apologise. By then he would have forgotten what it was but he would go through the motions, grovel if need be and Emm like the dumb blood hound he was would crumble and accept it.

No, today he was having lunch at "Temptation" a five-star restaurant that he knew Edward hated. He was dining with Alice, Seattle's top fashion commentator and a top designer herself and for her sins Edward's older sister and her friend's Rosalie Hale who was Seattle's top restaurant critic and Bella Swan who was her partner and a secondary school teacher, they all knew each other through 'Gomorrah'.

Alice was similar in many ways to Edward, she had a sharp tongue when she wanted to, she knew she was beautiful and talented. She just didn't rub it in like Edward. She was actually very embarrassed of Edward's behaviour and glad Emm was there to keep it in check before he pissed the wrong person off and wound up in hospital. Alice also never had the same boyfriend for long, but that was for a different reason. She had terrible taste, she always picked good looking scum bags. She would pour all her heart into them and they would end up cheating or taking her for granted so she'd dump them and move on. She had told Emm that even though he was not her type, if he ever decided to go straight then she was his gal.

Alice and Bella had ben best friends since grade school and when Rosalie, Bella's partner came along she fitted into their group. They were an incongruous couple. Bella short and dark, Rosalie a tall leggy blond. Bella shy and kind, Rosalie the ice queen. Just as well Emm could get along with anyone, according to Bella he was the only person other than Bella that could call Rosalie Rose.

On the other hand, there was an open hostility between Rose and Edward… they were too much alike to get along.

"I don't know why you put up with him." Said Rose archly. "It's not like you need the money he's giving you. Chuck him out on the street and let him fend for himself for once… might be the making of him."

Oh boy how had those ideas swam through Emm's head on sleepless nights when the paintings were rattling off the walls.

"It'd destroy him…" Emm said honestly.

Rose just raised an eye brow bitchily as if to say 'whatever'.

"Seriously Emm, you need to do something." Said Alice.

"Hey, he's your brother, you do something." Said Emm defensively. Alice seemed to think for some reason he had amazing powers over her brother.

The order came and they ate in silence for a while. But Alice was the kind of person that couldn't be silent for long.

"Seriously, Eddie is going to end up alone with no friends if he keeps going." Alice said.

"I told him as much this morning." Said Emm between mouthfuls.

"Really? What did he say."

Emm chose not to repeat what he said. It still hurt that the man he loved thought he was a fat looser half the time. "He said he doubted it."

Alice also had Edwards amazing ability to read people. She saw the pain course through Emm's eyes and she placed her hand tenderly on his. "I bet he didn't say it like that... I'm sorry."

Emm decide to change the subject before he got teary, another malevolence that had been placed upon him since his life went into the toilet. As a kid he never cried.

"So what are you guys doing this evening?" he asked.

"Dinner then probably 'Gomorrah'." Said Rose.

Great, how come everyone went there, just once he'd like to spend an evening not being reminded of how fucking eligible Edward was. Fuck, he couldn't even go to get sucked off in the back room without someone calling out Edward's name because they were being ploughed by him, or someone asking Emm could he get Edward to call him.

"Count me out." Said Emm.

"Why?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, get yourself laid, take someone home, teach Edward a lesson." Said Bella.

"Please… the guy's I would likely bring home would elicit his disdain, not envy. When Edwards around I might as well not exist." Emm said bitterly.

"Well, let's go somewhere else, 'Gomorrah' isn't the only club in Seattle." Said Bella.

"It SO is." Said Rose… "I wouldn't be seen dead in those other whore houses."

"Look don't let me ruin your fun… Alice and I could catch a movie after dinner." Emm suggested, knowing the gay club scene was fun to visit but Alice would end up crying off early before she got hit on by too many butch women.

"Yeah, well usually I'd love to, but I'm meeting this guy... he had to work late and… well sorry." Alice apologised.

Emm rolled his eyes. "No worries, you have a good time. Anyway I want to see that new sci-fi and I know you hate those."

"Win win." Chirped Alice.

'Yeah a night by myself with nothing to distract me from pining over Edward and hating my life… great.' Emm thought to himself.

….

That night Emm headed off from work and grabbed a bite to eat at the pizza parlour he liked, while he waited for the movie time. He went and saw the movie… it was ok, but nowhere near the best sci-fi he had seen. It was still only 9 and despite his sleepless night, he wasn't tired at all. He knew he needed to be dead on his feet to sleep through Edward's nocturnal activities.

WTF he thought and decide to go to a gay bar anyway. Deliberately avoiding 'Gomorrah', he went to 'Liberace' which was far less grungy then 'Gomorrah', it was more up market and didn't even have a back room, though apparently the public rest room got quite a work out at times. Emm though he would go there have a few mocktails while watching the entertainment they always had, usually cabaret or a comedian. Then hopefully head back home for some sleep. If not, he would just crash in his office. He had done that sometimes when he needed a good night's sleep; being an executive meant he could choose his own sofa for the office and he had the largest most comfortable in the building. Yes, he'd sleep at the office, he didn't want to face Edward in the morning. Let him figure it out himself.

He sat there listening to the not very funny comedian, wondering why his life wasn't working. Maybe he should just cut Edward lose like they suggested. It would be like cutting his arm off, but maybe it's like that mountaineer who cut his own arm of with a plastic spoon or something to save himself… It'll hurt like a mother fucker but at least you'll be alive at the end of it.

He was knocked out of his misery by movement in his peripheral view. Someone had just walked in with a dazzling white shirt on and blond hair that caught the light.

Emm looked over and was met by a guy he sort-of knew from the office. He was in legal, had only recently moved up from Texas and like all good lawyers had some amazing suits. They had met a couple of times at board meetings but never really had time to talk. Emm didn't know he was gay…

The man saw Emm and instead of being embarrassed and trying to hide came straight over to him with a broad smile and the most adorable set of dimples. He was wearing a light grey suit which somehow made his ear length straight blond hair look more brilliant and his blue eyes more gorgeous.

"Why Mr McCarty, fancying meeting you here…" he drawled in his Texan accent that was like audio porn. "Remember me, I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock…" dimples again. Fuck this guy was gorgeous… but of course way out of his league and since they worked with each other, definitely out of bounds.

"Call me Emmett." Emm said being hospitable. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, bourbon on the rocks please."

Emm ordered the drink and another mocktail for himself.

Jasper noticed the mocktail order. "Keeping a clear head for tomorrow's meeting?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Emm replied, he didn't want anyone to know exactly how low he had sunk.

"So what brings you here?" Jasper asked.

'Holy fuck, maybe he doesn't now it's a gay bar… he looks straight. Shit, I better get him out of here before anyone hits on him.' Emm thought. "Umm, just unwinding at the end of the day." Emm allowed himself to say.

"Yeah, I hear it's not the best place in town to get your cock sucked but it's more discreet than the others." Jasper said with a wink, Emm nearly choked on his drink. Jasper smacked him on the back to help him with his coughing. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No… it's… fine." Emm managed to choke out. 'What now' he then thought trying to think of non-innuendo small talk.

"I was sort of hoping you swung the same way." Jasper said. Another wink, smile and dimples.

'Fuck was he coming onto me?' thought Emm 'how in the name of all that is holy is that even possible?'

"Yeah… I never guessed you..." Emm said trailing off.

"Coming from down south it's best to hide your light under a bushel. If you know what I mean." Said Jasper winking again.

"Yeah… I'm from Tennessee, know what you mean. But everyone is fine here, not that I actually broadcast it though." Said Emm.

Jasper smiled at Emm noting that he either wasn't interested, which was contrary to the way he eyes were dilated or hadn't picked up his meaning, or maybe he had a partner who was out of town…. Better not tread on any toes.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Jasper ventured.

"No…" said Emm disappointed. "Umm you? I mean back in Huston?"

"No… that's why I moved… Peter ran off with a slut called Charlotte. I had to get out of town after that."

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"Oh well, I think it's his loss."

"Good attitude." Commented Emm.

Jasper was getting frustrated, he was doing everything but siting in Emm's lap. Alright, subtlety to the wind, he'd just moved to town, if he fucked this up he could always move out again, his boxes were still packed. "So, do you want to invite me home for a nightcap?"

Emm again inhaled his drink.

Jasper again thumped his back as he tried to recover. Emm was officially having the worst night of his life... well for a while at least.

Emm finally recovered then re-ran the conversation in is head. "Did you just ask me…" Emm asked.

"Public bathrooms aren't really my style. But if you prefer?" Jasper said wanting to make Emm perfectly clear what he was meaning.

"Fuck! I mean… yeah, I mean no, me neither… umm nightcap, great! That would be great!" then he remembered his flat mate problem. He was sure that Jasper would not particularly get into the mood with Edward's nocturnal symphony... or worse still one look at Edward and he'd dump Emm and go and have a three way with Edward's latest playmate… that had happened before… more than once.

"Ummm, I've got a flat mate problem…. Could we…" Emm hated himself for asking.

"Oh, they don't know your…"

"No, not that, it's complicated and well… fuck I'm sorry this is really rude."

"No, I'd love to invite you back... I haven't finished unpacking so I hope you don't mind boxes."

"No, it took me 6 months to get round to unpacking all my crap."

"A man after my own heart." Said Jasper, smile, dimples, wink… Fuck!

…

They took a cab over to Jasper's apartment which was mid-way up a nice building, nothing to compare with Emmett's but who cares.

When they got inside Emm went to take his jacket off only to find Jasper already there. Their eyes locked and the next minuet Jasper's lips were on his. Emm didn't need a second invitation, office protocol be dammed, this was the best night of his life.

They skipped the nightcap and started peeling off clothes. Emm got a little nervous when it came time for his under shirt to come off. Jasper picked up on it.

"Babe, it's ok… I don't mind a few extra pounds, anyway, its' you cock I want and your face I'll be looking at." He said; smile, dimples, wink… that went straight to Emm's cock.

Before they went on Emm had to find one thing out… he kicked himself that it was important, but he had been in this situation before, when it seemed too good to be true that an incredibly hot guy wanted him.

"Umm, you're not a chub chaser are you?" Emm asked.

"No, why?" asked Jasper.

"I just needed to know… it's not important." Emm remembered back to being given cake every meal by his hot boyfriend to get him to fatten up more… that was a low point.

"Babe, you've got a few extra pounds, you're not fat. So enough with the 20 questions… unless you're not ready for this?" said Jasper thinking maybe he was pushing the guy out of his comfort zone. He wasn't exactly his boss but he was senior to him in the company and apparently indispensable which is more than Jasper could say for himself.

"No… I so want this…" Emm said his lips attacking Jasper's with a vengeance.

They struggled to the bedroom peeling off clothes as they went till they were just in their shorts.

"This is my favorite part…" drawled Jasper "It's like unwrapping the best Christmas present." He then slowly pulled Emm's black boxer briefs down to reveal his engorged member. Jasper whistled. "Now that's the kind of chub I do like" he joked. Emm laughed.

Jasper went down on Emm's 7 inches of pleasure while he pulled off his own silk boxers. Jasper was a pro, he worked the head and shaft like a porn star knowing exactly what to do. Emm's hands were wrapped in Jasper's corn-silk-soft hair. Jasper knew Emm was getting close so he pushed him down on the bed with surpassing force.

Before Emm could say anything Jasper was astride him and grinding into his cock. He reached over and pulled out a rubber and a bottle of lube from the night stand. With well-practiced efficiency Jasper tore open the packet with his teeth, rolling it on Emm's manhood and lubeing it... Before Emm could even say anything Jasper had impaled himself on his shaft with a satisfied groan.

He paused to get acclimatized to Emm's shape and size, a filthy smile graced his beautiful face. "I usually top, but some cocks are too beautiful to pass up… hope that's ok?"

Emm could only nod.

Jasper started gyrating his hips which felt amazing. He kneaded Emm's large pecks as he rode him. Soon replacing his grinding and gyrating with bobbing up and down as he pulled almost off Emm's length and then slammed back down on it. Meanwhile Jasper's own impressive endowment, probably the same length as Emm's but a bit thinner and curved like a banana bobbed up and down to the movements, leaking pre-cum from the tip which dribbled down the shaft and eventually pooled in Emm's belly button.

Emm was getting close. He was embarrassed how fast he came to this point, but it had been a while, and it had been years since he had someone so hot.

"Sorry, gonna come soon." He grunted.

"Thanks for the warning babe, I was holding off till you were there." Gasped Jasper picking up the pace and beginning to stroke his own length.

Emm felt the familiar burn in his abdomen, that rose up his shaft. He came forcefully with a cry of "Oh God Jasper." The warm glow had spread all over his body and he loosed his seed into the sheath inside Jasper. He grabbed hold of Jasper's hips to pump into him with renewed force to milk his climax.

This pushed Jasper over the edge and he shot his load in a great arch that painted Emm from his abdomen up to his cheek.

"Emm… baby… yes." Cried Jasper as he worked Emm's cock to increase his orgasm.

Finally, they were sated and Jasper collapsed on top of Emm kissing him passionately and liking his own jizz from Emm's face and neck. Emm thought this too hot for words and as Jasper nervously avoided Emm's mouth for fear of crossing a line Emm laced his fingers in Jasper's hair and guided his mouth to his, where Emm plundered it with his tongue to taste Jasper's seed. This must have been a big turn on for Jasper for he groaned at the experience and ran his hand through Emm's close cropped dark locks.

Finally, they were becalmed.

"I better get us cleaned up before we set like glue." Said Jasper. Carefully pulling the condom off Emm. With much rehearsed skill he tied a not in it and threw it in the trash. He then went down and sucked Emm's semi hard cock to get the last of his seed out of it. He looked up at Emm with one raised eyebrow questioningly. The next thing he knew Emm was sitting up and again plundering Jasper's mouth with his tongue.

It was strange, normally Emm wasn't that fused with cum, but Jasper's tasted so much better than anyone else's had and well, he knew what his own tasted like and it seemed to turn Jasper on so why the hell not.

Finally, when Emm's piracy of Jasper's mouth abated Jasper struggled free and went and got a wash cloth to clean them up.

"Sorry, I nearly got you in the eye." Said Jasper apologizing. It had been four months since he had fucked, since Peter had… and he only occasionally jerked off, finding it unsatisfying and dirty compared with making love; so he really was ready to blow. He surprised himself with his leverage.

"It's fine… that was some fine shooting their Tex." Said Emm putting on a John Wayne accent.

Jasper nearly fell off the bed laughing. "How the fuck did you know I liked the duke?" he asked.

"Doesn't everyone?'' Emm asked innocently. Jasper threw the wash cloth in the bin; 'that was tomorrows problem, tonight he needed more of this man.' He thought as he climbed on top of Emm and kissed him passionately again.

Eventually their passion abated to gentle exploration and then reinforcing of the bond they just forged. Soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.

….

Emm was woken by his phone going off. He nearly fell out of bed but he was still pined to the mattress by Jasper who had seemed to decide that his favourite sleeping position was anywhere on top of Emm.

Emm looked at the number… Edward. He killed the call, no way was he going to disturb Jasper for that fucker… he couldn't believe he thought that, progress?

Jasper started to stir and Emm decided to kiss him awake. Finally, Jaspers beautiful blue eyes came to life, far bluer then Emm had ever thought possible.

"That's the way I like getting woken." Jasper drawled.

"Same here." Said Emm.

Their bliss was disturbed by Jasper's alarm clock going off.

"Fuck sorry." Jasper said throwing a pillow at it. "being new I always try to get to the office early... make a good impression."

"Well this is one director that is mightily impressed." Said Emm kissing him again.

"How long do you take to eat breakfast?" asked Jasper.

"Not long, why?" asked Emm a puzzled frown on his face.

"I wanted to make sure we had enough time for shower sex before we left." Jasper said dragging Emm out of bed and to the bathroom with a positively filthy grin on his face.

In the bathroom Jasper tuned on the shower and let it heat up while he made out with a naked Emm. Emm admired Jaspers amazing body in the natural light. Still embarrassed by his.

Jasper knew why Emm suddenly became reticent, thinking that he didn't care about a few extra pounds... Emm was built like a brick shit house, a diet and some exercise and Jasper would have himself a very valuable property. His skill as a lawyer came from being able to assess the whole of the law, even the hidden parts, not just go with the obvious, he saw no reason not to carry the same principle to his men.

"Hey Emmett, it just a couple of pounds… you have amazing muscles under it… if it bothers you that much… how about we join a gym together. Personally I don't care." Said Jasper.

Emm smiled. Jasper then dragged him into the shower.

Jasper was a good 3 inches shorter than him and a much slender build, where Emm had massive bulk Jaspers muscles were lean and taught. He also had an amazing set of pecks.

As they soaped each other up and enjoyed rubbing against each other Jasper reached for the foil packet he had in expectation placed in the shower stand when he moved in and ripped it open, as he was going to roll it on his partner, Emm grabbed it off him.

"Na Ah, my turn." He said and rolled it on Jasper's length. Jasper smiled and pulled the bottle of water proof silicone lube down from the shelf.

"You sure you can handle the love scimitar?" He quipped.

"Can't wait baby." Said Emm then turning around to face the shower wall and spreading his legs so his entrance was just the right height. Jasper made a point of lubing his tight hole with his finger then coated his sheathed manhood and readied himself.

He slowly pressed into Emm who was tight as a drum. Emm groaned at the sensation, Japer hissed with pleasure.

Jasper inched in and when he was finally seated ball deep in him he let Emm adjust to the unusual shape of Jasper's endowment. Emm felt him pressing hard against his gland and all he could think of doing was feeling Jasper slamming into it. Emm pulled back using his height to help, then slammed back down on Jasper's cock. This was the signal and Jasper wasted no time in pounding into Emm.

Emm took it like a pro and soon they were tumbling over the edge of their second mighty orgasm. Emm milked Jaspers cock dry and he rode out his orgasm face planted against the cold tile, panting desperately as his own seed ran down the shower wall.

Jasper finally withdrew, removed the condom then reached over and gently pulled Emm off the tile, steadying him on his wobbly post coital legs. He then held him close as the water shot down them washing them clean.

A buzzing sound came from Jasper's phone. Emm looked puzzled.

"I set the alarm to the absolute last possible minute we could get out of the shower and not be late… I knew I would lose all track of time with you." Jasper drawled. Emm smiled like a school girl. They kissed then turned off the water climbed out and dried each other.

They dressed and Emm suggested they grab breakfast at the really good café in the foyer of their building.

"See these are the things they don't tell you on orientation." Quipped Jasper. Emm laughed.

"Jasper." Emm said.

"Call me Jas, all my friend's do."

"Jas… thank you for last night… and this morning… it meant…" Jasper silenced Emm with his lips.

"No need for thanks, it was amazing Emmett."

"Call me Emm, all my friend's do." Said Emm parroting Jasper back to him. Jasper chuckled. "Though you can call me anything… just as long as you call me." Emm said the corny old line with suggestiveness.

"Mmmm it's a deal." Said Jasper. "Tonight?"

"I'll show you the town. Restaurant, club… your place?" Emm suggested.

"Sure… umm will you introduce me to your flat mate sometime?" Asked Jasper feeling that maybe Emm might be embarrassed or something.

"Yeah… but he's a bit of a jerk, so I'd like to wait till we got to know each other a bit better… if that's OK?"

"Sure." Said Jasper pecking Emm on the lips. They then headed out to start the day.

….

Emm couldn't help the huge smile he sported all day. Everyone noticed the change in him. His usually happy go lucky personality that had made work life at the company so pleasant since he started there was even more exuberant.

Even Edward's curt phone message of "where the fuck are you? don't you know we're out of coffee." Didn't get him down.

Emm also couldn't help calling Jasper this morning.

"Hey Jas…. I mean Mr Whitlock; could we do lunch today?" he asked not sure if Jasper could be over heard.

"That would be great." Said Jasper.

"I've got some people you should meet… I'll meet you in the foyer at 12:30?"

"It's a date." Said Jasper then kissing over the phone. Emm went bright red, but kissed back. He was an executive, he had his own office, no one could hear.

He then saw his receptionist Victoria putting down the phone and giving him a suggestive wink through the glass wall… she was the head of the office grape vine… and he was so fucked.

….

Emm met Jasper down in the foyer.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Volturi's." Said Emm.

"Wow, doesn't that place take like a month to get into… seriously impressed."

"It's not me… a good friend of mine is the top restaurant critic for the Seattle Times, she can get a table anywhere in five minutes."

"Still impressed." Said Jasper.

"Umm, Jaz…I've got something to tell you." Emm said nervously as they walked off. "About us… were you planning on keeping it secret in the office?"

"No… unless you think we should… you know the company culture, I don't; so whatever you say…. Why you don't think I'm embarrassed or anything?" Jasper said knowing Emm still had a lot of dumb ideas going through his head about looks.

"No… well I guess so… just that my secretary overhead us on the phone, and well if she knows everyone will by end of lunch… I hope it wouldn't embarrass you or anything."

"I'm proud… I don't like secrets. Sounds strange coming from a lawyer doesn't it. But openness is the best policy I find. Does that mean I can kiss you at board meetings?" He said with a mischievous grin and a wiggling of his eyebrows.

"After the meeting… and no tongue." Said Emm pretending to be stern.

"Damn, I thought a bit of tongue action would make those meetings a lot more interesting." He joked.

They arrived at the swank restaurant. Greeted by Aro the matire' d', Emm said they were at the Hale table and they were immediately whisked over to where Rose and Alice were siting...

"No Bella?" asked Emm.

"She had an excursion or something… with the little monsters." Said Rose bitchily. Emm thought 'and they were trying for a baby… Jesus don't let Cruella here near it, the milk will sour in Bella's tits.'

"Oh, Rose, Alice; this is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, he just joined our firm... and well. We hit it off last night."

Alice wolf whistled. Jasper blushed a little more than necessary.

"Jas, this is Alice and Rose, two of my ol... Dearest friends" he caught himself. Rose was getting seriously pissed that she was approaching 30.

Jasper shook hands and was all smiles and dimples as usual.

"Wow... so you two." Asked Alice.

Jasper blushed again.

"Yeah…" said Emm.

"All night?" quizzed Alice.

Emm nodded.

Alice high fived him, Then Rose. Jasper wondered why they were so pleased.

"Does Edward know?" asked Alice.

"Not yet… that's for the weekend." Said Emm.

"Edward?" Jasper asked thinking it might be Emm's ex or something.

"My brother and Emm's impossible flat mate." Explained Alice.

"Oh… that guy." Said Jasper.

"How did you avoid him?" asked Rose.

"We went to Jasper's place instead… but come this weekend, Edward going to find out every second night his bedroom privileges have been revoked." Said Emm.

"Oh fuck I want to be a fly on the wall for that discussion." Said Rose.

The lunch went well, Alice kept looking at Jasper a lot more than necessary, but Emm put it down to the fact that he had himself the hottest guy on earth. Even the memory of Edward was looking slightly paler in Jasper's corn silk, spun gold, brilliant blue eyed farm boy, dream boat shadow.

~xxXxx~

Over the course of the next few months Emm and Jasper went everywhere together. All the tourist places that Emm had never bothered to go to when he was alone… The Space Needle, the flight museum, the space center, the seafood markets, the woodland park zoo, the sculpture park, the art museum, the industry museum, the aquarium, the arboretum, the symphony orchestra… They were like two kids in love. Always hand in hand. Kissing where ever possible. They ignored the few that were offended and Emm in particular bathed in the knowing smiles and happy looks of passers-by as they saw two people in love.

Emm had never been happier. He joined a local Gym because he wanted to get into shape for Jasper. Jasper joined too and they both exercised together. Whether it was this or whether it was because Emm had never been so happy the weight fell off.

Within three months Emm was back to his buff self like he had been when he wanted to be a rock star.

The change wasn't missed on his friends who were all happy for him… all accept Edward who was getting more and more moody.

Emm thought it because he had tried to hit on Jasper and Jasper turned him down flat saying Edward wasn't his 'type' which had been a huge boost to Emm's ego.

Jasper was getting on well at the company and throwing in plenty of time to make an impression.

First occasionally then every second night he would have to work late getting home in the small hours of the morning. Absolutely beat. Too tired for anything other than a kiss and a cuddle and not too enthusiastic about that either. He also stank of what must be his secretaries perfume. Emm thought he really would have to tell Jas to tell her to pare it back a bit, it wasn't professional to have a male executive stink of women's perfume.

Unfortunately, Emm then had to go to a conference in the mecca of PR; Los Angeles.

Jasper the diligent workaholic couldn't take the time off work to join him, and he also said sensibly that Emm would be working all day and have diners to go to at night, if Jas was going to take time off they should go for a proper holiday someplace romantic together.

Emm was supposed to be gone for three nights, but on the last night he was missing Jasper so much he bailed on a dinner and caught the red eye back to surprise him. He got a bottle of champagne at the airport and some chocolates that were Jasper's favorite and some red roses. He went up to Jasper's flat and let himself in with his pass key.

The second Emm walked into the flat the Champagne hit the floor and shattered. There in front of him was a naked Alice bent over the back of the sofa with a naked Jasper plowing her from behind like there was no tomorrow. She was moaning his name and digitally pleasuring herself. Which all abruptly stopped with the crash of glass.

Emm just stood there disbelieving.

Jaz pulled out of Alice and went over to Emm.

"Emm, I can explain... you weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow."

"Obviously."

"Alice and I… well we… well…" Jas didn't know what to say.

"I thought you were gay?" was all Emm could think of saying.

"I'm bi… but I never thought that important. Till I met Alice…"

"So… she's what, your bit of stuff on the side?"

"No… I was going to tell you this weekend… Alice and I… are engaged…" Emm nearly passed out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Emm." Said Alice hurriedly putting her clothes on… we didn't mean to hurt you, but we just couldn't resist…"

"What is it some trait with your family that has to fuck up my life." Said Emm.

"I'm sorry." Alice responded

Emm dropped the chocolates on the floor, slammed the roses into Jasper's bare chest, cursing that he got thornless ones and then threw his key at Alice.

"Guess you'll be needing these more than me." Said Emm then tuning and walking out.

….

Emm walked the streets for hours till it was staring to get light. He had no idea where he went but just kept walking. Numb to all his surroundings. How was this fucking possible that both the Cullen's had fucked up his life?

He finally went back to his apartment where he met a bleary eyed red head climbing out of the lift with a pissed off look on his face. Fuck why the fuck did he have to face this.

He went up in the lift and walked into his flat. Edward was walking around naked as was now-a-day's usual, his semi hard on just fucked dick swinging.

"Hey Emm, you're back early." Said Edward nonchalantly.

"Yeah…" said Emm ignoring him.

"Hey you didn't go back to Jasper's apartment did you?" he asked.

Emm's blood ran cold. "Why?"

Edward looked at him then laughed, actually laughed in his face. "Fuck you did… bet you caught a hell of a show, that Jasper can really fuck."

"What? You knew about him and Alice?"

"Yeah, what a blast…"

"And how do you now that he's a really good fuck…"

"Dude, your birthday party, I ran into him in the toilet, umm relieving himself… that cock of his was too good to pass up."

"What? But you never bottom."

"Only for him... and boy was it worth it… fuck, it mightn't be huge but it's kinky as…." Edward never finished the sentence. Emm saw red and launched his fist into Edward's face. Edward crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

Emm wished that it had made him feel better, but it just made him feel worse. His life was over... His lover not only cheated on him with his best friend's sister, but with his best friend at this birthday party.

After a few minutes Edward regained consciousness and climbed up onto the back of the sofa.

"What the fu…"

"Wrong words…" said Emm landing another fist into his face. Sending him flying over the back of the sofa.

Emm was shaking he was so angry. He went over and called work telling them he wouldn't be in... he would probably kill someone… and if it was going to be someone it was going to be Edward.

Edward finally came too and crawled onto his hands and knees. He saw Emm coming menacingly towards him…

"Emm please…. I'm sorry... please don't hurt me…." He began crying, crawling towards the door. "Please don't hurt me… I'm going…" he blubbered in fear of his life. Emm let him go. He thought Edward naked in the foyer of the hotel with two black eyes was enough retribution.

He sank down into the sofa and wondered what he was going to do with his life now that it was over.

~xxXxx~

Emm being the workaholic he was, had months of back leave… he took it. He didn't leave the flat. He didn't shower or shave. He just sat there and ate take away pizza and opened the door for the liquor delivery guy. He had fallen off the wagon with a vengeance.

Rose and Bella had phoned every day but when they never got a response they started coming by, but Emm wouldn't let them in.

Alice and Jasper had flown back to Texas.

Edward had wangled a new apartment with one of his flames and actually had the temerity to ring up and bitch at Emm that he had to sleep with this guy to keep the room.

Even his secretary Victoria came by to try and help, but he didn't want to talk to her. He just wanted to drink. That was all he was good for.

This time the weight didn't come back. Eventually he couldn't be bother eating. He just drank. He got thinner and thinner and weaker and weaker, but that didn't matter because he never left the apartment.

Finally, Bella had had enough of it and she bribed the janitor to let her have his pass key. She couldn't believe what she saw. The once meticulous apartment was piled high with rotting garbage. Empty bottles of bourbon lined every flat surface and were strewn all over the floor.

Like a mini tornado she cleaned the flat from floor to ceiling, then dragged Emm into the bathroom and stood there while he took a shower. She then ordered a barber up to shave him. Emm was too week to put up any resistance.

Finally, with all the doors and windows open for ventilation she made Emm a coffee and sat him down on the deck and talked to him.

"You can't let them do this to you." She said… "Your miserable, do you think they care? They'll go on and have a great time. The only person your hurting is yourself… and those of us who really care about you." Emm wasn't listening.

"Emm I've got someone who wants to say something to you." Said Bella.

Rose came in with a rather crest fallen Edward. Emm looked at him and looked away.

"Emm…" Edward started nervously. "I deserved the beating you gave me… what I did was lousy… even by my standards. Look… I'm miserable. The guy I was staying with kicked me out for tricking on him. I have nowhere to go now Alice has moved city. I've been staying with Bella and Rose, but they won't let me have guys round… Please can I come back… It'll be different. Like it used to be. I won't treat you like shit… I'll pull my weight. Please."

"No." said Emm.

"Why?"

Emm saw red… "Why? I worshiped the ground you walked on and you treated me like shit… Not happy just with doing that you fucked anything that moved right next door to me knowing full well how I felt; and finally when that wasn't enough you took the one person in my life I loved as much as you. Edward I never want to see you again. I don't care if you have to sleep in a cardboard box under a bridge… that's what you rate. You made your life, live with the consequences. Now get the fuck out… all of you." Emm added.

They nodded and dragged the protesting Edward out.

"Bella." Emm said quietly.

Bella came over.

"Thanks for trying… your school still looking for fund's for that new computer block?"

"Yes…" she said.

Emm went over opened a draw and picked pulled an envelope out if it giving it to her. "This might help."

"Wow thanks." She said going to open it.

"No, don't open it here… wait till you get home." Said Emm. Bella looked confused but did as she was bade. She kissed Emm on the check and left.

As they stood waiting for the lift Edward whining about his life, Bella couldn't wait; she tore open the envelope. Inside was a check for $1.5 million. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. She knew Emm had done well for himself, but she didn't know he had this much cash to get rid of… then she remembered. His car wasn't in the parking lot… penthouse sold sign in the foyer… Suddenly everything clicked into place as the door to the lift pinged open.

"No…" she screamed. Rose and Edward looked at her as if she had gone mad.

She went running back... "Edward the key..." she yelled, Edward stumblingly pulled the key out of his pocket confused.

Bella couldn't get the lock open fast enough. Everything was like in slow motion. She kicked the door open and ran to the terrace. There Emm stood on the other side of the railing looking down the 20 floors to the street.

"Emm." She yelled.

"Holy shit." Yelled Rose coming in.

"Fuck." Yelled Edward.

"Emm, come off the ledge." Bella said quietly but firmly.

"I told you to wait till you got home." Emm said not looking at them.

"This isn't going to solve anything Emm." She continued.

"Looks like a pretty good solution to me." Said Emm.

Bella was wracking her brain for what to say. Tears started to flow down her face.

Then Edward spoke up.

"Emm. Don't… please… I don't know what I'd do if you were gone…" said Edward inching closer to Emm.

Emm gave a hollow laugh.

"Seriously… these few weeks without you. I haven't been able to think straight. I need you."

"Like a glutton needs his lunch." Said Emm bitterly.

"OK I deserved that… I deserve a lot more. Help me Emm."

Emm turned to look at Edward a questioning look on his face.

"I want to be a better person, really… if you jump now you'll never know if I am… you'll die hating me and I don't want that… please let me make it up to you."

Emm looked away.

"All the whoring around I've done… it's because I'm frightened."

"Lie I give a shit." Said Emm.

"I'm frightened because I'm in love with someone and they aren't my type… and there too good for me. Always will be. There smart and funny and have everything going for them. People like being around him. All I am is a face and a cock. People don't want to know what I think or feel. Not like him. I could jump off that ledge and everyone would have a party… he's going to be missed. I'm going to miss him." Said Edward.

Emm was looking at Edward puzzled.

"I've been bad to him. Worst of all I deliberately lied to him to kill his relationship…. Just because I selfishly wanted him alone with me again."

"What?" asked Emm.

"I never slept with Jasper Emm… you were right, I'm a top… there is only one guy I've ever wanted to give myself too, but I've ruined it with him and that's never going to happen."

"What are you talking about." Said Emm.

"When I found out about Alice and Jasper…. I couldn't tell you. I knew you would find out and be hurt. But I knew you too well. I knew that unless you really hated Jasper then you would go back to him crawling, begging for him back… and maybe Jasper would be enough of an ass hole to string you along... I couldn't see that happen. I didn't know that you would go this far... I thought we could get back to the way we were. But maybe this time you wouldn't put up with my shit. I thought maybe we could be friends again. I thought maybe…" his voice died off.

"But what about all the tricks…"

"I did that because I wanted you… I was just a dumb kid. I kinda thought that maybe if I got you jealous enough you'd come storming in and kick them out and take what you wanted all along. I guess I really still am a dumb kid."

"But you talked to me like shit?"

"Only at the end... when I thought you didn't give a shit what I did. I thought I'd lost you. You were disgusted in me by then. I've fucked it all up haven't I." said Edward tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

"Oh boy are you dumb." Said Rose bitchily.

"Edward… No more tricks…"

"No."

Emm stood there thinking. He looked down at the pavement far below. A bunch of school kids walked past skipping on their way home from school. Emm let out a breath… he couldn't. Not like this.

He climbed over the balcony and Edward and Bella ran over to help him.

Edward hugged Emm and kissed him all over his face.

Emm pushed him back and held him at arms distance. He looked closely into his green eyes and saw no deception there… He then planted his lips firmly on Edward's.

Finally, they broke apart.

"Thank god no one saw that." Said Emm.

"Phtt… get real, first thing I did was call the TV stations." Said Rose and pointed up, a helicopter with a camera man dangling out of it was hovering overhead. "Like I was going to pass up this opportunity." Said Rose.

"I wonder if they got what you said Edward…" asked Emm.

"I don't care… you did that's all that matters. Let me make it up to you. Please."

"Ok… I guess some of the best things in life are hidden in plain sight… I think we'll start with a holiday. I think you away from the temptation of 'Gomorrah' would help things."

"Where?"

"I was thinking maybe a skiing trip. I hear the Yukon is beautiful and hasn't got one gay club…"

Edward nodded. The armpit of the frozen north it was; he'd at least have a big bear to keep him warm.

End Notes

Well this is the first story I have ever completed… I hope you all liked it. There was going to be more scenes but I cut them out to speed up the story, particularly the 'Emm telling Edward about Jasper' scene and 'Emm and Jasper out on the town'. I might post them as outtakes if anyone requests them.


End file.
